bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RayneHaos/As Seen Through Crystals, Arc 2, Chapter 1: Goodbye....My Friend PT.1
Note: this chapter is 2 years after the last one Sarah: *narrating* Time went on and there were no signs of her return. with any fear that anyone had against her.... The divide grew. We became catalysts to the experiment of hate. Catalyst that she felt were not needed. Time broke us apart. Until the only remaining ones to trust...... were us three. We considered ourselves as more than friends. Siblings, even. Only us three. Nothing could EVER get passed us. With Rayne and Corbin by my side, I felt powerful. Rayne and Lumagrowl, with their smart but destructive tactics, Corbin and his Strikeflier , with there witful moves and keen sight, and Me and Ingram, with our protective skills and destructive combonations, we were a force to be reckoned with. To Serena's disapointment.... The catalysts..... became the expriment. In the castle Sarah: *narrating* Things have changed. its been 2 years since that incident with Serena. Corbin became a member of the royal family, my brother. And Rayne, when offered the position as a prince, refuse. Instead he became the top member of the Neathian Secret Service (NSS). His main jobs are escorting me and Corbin when we make treatys with different planets, and protecting the castle, and more importantly me and Corbin. But other then that they send him to do recon, on strange places. We've formed an alliance. One that we thought couldn't be broken. By anything. We were wrong. Sarah: *waking up* OH MY GOD ITS MORNING!!!! time to wake up Corbin. *runs down the hallway with an air horn. And finds Corbin's room door opened and him still asleep* YES! WAKE UP!!!!!! Corbin: hm? *opens eyes sleepily* Sarah: *blows air horn* Corbin: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *flips of his bed and gets tangled in his blanket Sarah: well hey there clumsy Corbin: *catching his breath* shut up Sarah: haha, we've got to get ready. Corbin: for what? Sarah: we're going to Vestal remember? Corbin: right. Vestal? Why does that place sound.....familiar? Sarah: not sure Corbin: well lets go *4 hours later* Rayne: *sitting in the ship* where are they? Lumagrowl: I'm not sure. Wait! here they come Corbin: Sorry, Mom wanted to speak to me and Sarah. you know the usual. except this time..... She seemed a little worried. Rayne: what makes you say that? Sarah: she gave us some things. Rayne: like? Corbin: hm. *holds up Battle Turbine* Like this Sarah: *holds up Swayther* And this Ingram: You have to appreciate the thought though Sarah: yea. I can't wait to try it Rayne: hm? Sarah: oh yea! One for you to. Rayne: what why? Sarah: Crysta worries about you to *hands Rayne a battle gear* Rayne: What is it? Sarah: I think she said it was called Barias Gear? Rayne: hmm. *the ship flies to Vestal* Rayne: My home. Sarah: wait what? Corbin: THATS WHY IT SOUNDED FAMILIAR! Sarah: This is your home? Rayne: yes. Sarah: its.....incredible. Corbin: My planet of Gundalia attacked here once and failed. Rayne: no they didn't fail. They destroyed my hometown. look at it now though. Its fantastic. *runs off the ship* Sarah: WAIT RAYNE! Corbin: *sigh* and we all thought I was the reckless one. Category:Blog posts